


The Smoky Night Between Us

by koffeebean



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Danny is a good friend though, Fic Exchange, First Kiss, M/M, Me? Writing for a dead fandom? It's more likely than you think, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smoking, but nothing bad happens bc I'm gay and i said so, cute fic, era acurate homophobia, like smoking at 1am..., or the one where Kenickie makes questionable life choices, sharing a cigarette, slightly angsty at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffeebean/pseuds/koffeebean
Summary: He raised his hand and took another drag, relishing the burn in his throat, and ignoring the rough feel of the wall he was leaning on. They were sensations that were unpleasant but he had learned to like, and even enjoy.“ 'Nickie?”Kenickie looked up from the dirty asphalt in surprise. Danny had pulled up beside him on the path in the newly repaired Greased Lightening, and was looking at him through the window with a funny look on his face, like he was concerned.“What're you doing out at this time?”





	The Smoky Night Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudiasgothgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiasgothgf/gifts).



> Okay so I may have become obsessed with the 50s, and I may have gotten into Grease and Danickie (all off one gifset on tumblr, what?) and it led me to annoying thesarcasticghost about it and being sad bc there's barely any danickie fics here.
> 
> We decided to fix that with a game where we'd chose a selected title and write 1,000+ words on it for the ship, even if it's exactly like screaming though a microphone into a dead void.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenickie took a drag from his cigarette, holding it up so he could blow whisping spirals into the dark air in front of him. It was calming in a way, being alone in the world. Nobody having expectations of him. His dad probably didn't even notice he wasn't at home all day, even now as night had fallen.

It was a lonely thought, but also one that kept him from rushing back to his filthy house, littered with smoke and beer bottles - there was a reason he spent so much time down at the garage.

But here, even at night the roads seemed busy. Cars were driving past, none of the drivers even sparing him a second glance. He was purely invisible to the world and nobody seemed to care about a simple greaser in a leather jacket marked for the T Birds.

That thought managed to cause a reaction, but Kenickie shoved it down. He's been shoving down his feelings for years, he's used to it.

He raised his hand and took another drag, relishing the burn in his throat, and ignoring the rough feel of the wall he was leaning on. They were sensations that were unpleasant but he had learned to like, and even enjoy.

“ 'Nickie?”

Kenickie looked up from the dirty asphalt in surprise. Danny had pulled up beside him on the path in the newly repaired Greased Lightening, and was looking at him through the window with a funny look on his face, like he was concerned.

“What're you doing out at this time?”

Kenickie felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, but he didn't bother take the cigarette out of his mouth as he asked - “Could ask you the same question. Where are you headed?”

Danny looked as though he wanted to say something else but he kept it to himself. Good. The last thing he needed right now was questions and an interrogation. It was the small things that Danny did that led Kenickie to open up to him. He didn't prod when he wasn't ready to share.

“I was bringing the car for a ride back to the shop because I had it lying outside my new apartment for too long. Then that was when I came across you standing here alone in the dark smoking. Seriously, what's wrong?”

Well… most of the time he didn't prod.

Kenickie didn't answer. He only brought his eyes to meet Danny's with a pleading look and he raised his chin stubbornly, showing he wasn't going to answer so easily.

Danny lasted all but five seconds before he sighed visibly in the sparse light and looked him up and down thoughtfully. “You want to come with me then? Might need some help with parking her up.” It was a lie and they both knew it, but it led to Kenickie pushing against the wall to walk over to the other side of the car. Without another word he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. He was slightly grateful that Danny didn't say any more on the matter... okay, real grateful.

They honestly weren't that far from the shop. Danny could have left him there to continue his task. It would have been much faster than to coax him into spilling his guts and then to bring him with him.

Danny made no sense sometimes.

They drove in silence, and parking up the car in front of the shop was no problem, just as Kenickie had guessed it would be, but they were friends a long time so he guessed Danny wouldn't leave him where he had found him when he could control it. 

Danny turned the key and the engine died out, but neither of them made to get out of the car. He took another drag of his cigarette and pretended like he didn't know Danny was watching him.

Seriously. He was fine!

Danny finally snapped, reaching up to Kenickie's hand and grabbing the cigarette off him. “Give me a drag, don't hog it all,” he said, taking a drag for himself. It's not like they haven't shared before, it's just that every time they do his stomach flips stronger than it did when he was with Rizzo.

Back before they were graduating, Rizzo and he dated for a good while, back while he thought he could cover up his queerness. Rizzo understood when she found out, because she was bisexual and was mainly dating him so her dad could never find out either. It worked, in a way. Guys left Rizzo alone and she could focus on herself, and Kenickie didn't have to make up a new excuse every time somebody asked him whether he was dating somebody, or why he hadn't a girlfriend yet.

Eventually, Rizzo had found a chick she liked and moved into an apartment forty minutes away. She was actually sorry that Kenickie couldn't keep up the gag of them dating for much longer. When people asked what happened with them, he always had to answer with “it didn't work out.”

Still, back when he thought he actually liked Rizzo, his stomach wasn't as bad as this. He needed to stamp it down and chase the feeling away. Unknowing, Danny handed him back the cigarette and blew smoke into the windshield. Together, they shared the single cigarette until it was gone. They moved to another one as he struggled to get the box from his jacket pocket, but it was all they had left. Eventually, they would have to face the music and talk about why he was found in the middle of the night alone, having nothing more to do with the silence that was being filled with smoke.

Kenickie held the second cigarette in front of his face with shaking hands. He blew the smoke onto the dash and watched the light at the end of the stick glow a fraction brighter in the silence.

“Smoking kills, ya know?”

A laugh startled out of him at the unexpected quip, and he finally looked over to Danny who was still watching him, but now with a smile plastered on his face. 

“Is that why _you're_ smoking too, then?” he countered. Danny laughed, swatting lightly at his arm and just like that, Kenickie's previous mood dampening to make way for Danny's terrible humour. It was an odd relationship, but it worked. He smiled to himself as he stubbed out the cigarette, abiding to Danny's healthy (and hypocritical) ‘advice’.

“You look better when your smiling.”

Kenickie snapped his head up to see Danny with his eyes wide, as though he couldn't believe he just said that. He tried to stamp down the fire in his chest at the words, and only half succeeded.

“I mean… it's better than frowning?”

The covering sentence was said as a question, and Danny darted his eyes to see if anybody was lurking outside the car; whether anybody heard the comment and was about to report them both to the police, but Kenickie knew that was unlikely. It was probably around one in the morning. Everybody would be asleep like normal people.

Getting over his initial shock, Kenickie smirked - to test something. Danny's eyes darted down to the movement of his lips and up again, licking at his own. 

The atmosphere in the car turned hot with electricity and suspense, and okay this was strange.

Before he knew what he was doing he started to lean towards Danny, and he was going to stop until Danny leaned in as well and their lips met. His lips felt slightly chapped, but as they moved on his they felt like the most perfect thing possible. In that moment, Kenickie found himself not caring whether or not somebody caught them. Nobody could take this moment from him.

Kenickie moved his mouth in time with Danny's, flicking his tongue over his lips. The kiss was slightly sloppy but it was still perfect, and only a bit uncomfortable, until Danny did that thing with his tongue, swiping it over his bottom lip. The brunette bit at his bottom lip then, and he couldn't help the moan that he made at the back of his throat. It was really good. 

It was strange kissing a guy, of course. Where Rizzo's lips were soft, and her face smooth as he cupped it - Danny's lips were the opposite, and his stubble pricked at Kenickie's face in a bitter-sweet pain. Danny's hand was the one to come up to cup his face while Kenickie tangled his hands in the white shirt under his leather jacket.

Danny's lips parted slightly and Kenickie took the opportunity to break through and deepen the kiss. He tasted of the smoke, but something more that he couldn't quite place.

They pulled away from each other for air, and Kenickie took a moment to open his eyes even though he couldn't remember closing them. Danny's lips were swollen and red and he didn't doubt that his looked the same. Kenickie could feel the rapid rise and fall of Danny's chest from where they sat, now almost too close.

“I-” Danny started, but Kenickie shushed him by resting their foreheads together.

“How long?”

Danny swallowed, his Addam's-apple bobbing up and down. “A bit after Sandy moved back to Australia, but I think I've known long before that.”

Kenickie closed his eyes and pressed their lips together again, going straight for the exploration of Danny's mouth, but the latter pulled away slightly and blinked at him, “Don't I get to ask?” Kenickie looked at him through his lashes, knowing how it effected him, but eventually sighed.

“Since long before Rizzo. She was a cover for it.”

“For your…” Queerness was left unsaid but not unheard. Kenickie could only nod slightly and hope either he saw the movement or he didn't. He didn't know which outcome he'd prefer. It was extremely dangerous to be gay in this day and age.

“Yeah,” he finally said, voice only a breath of a whisper. 

Danny gave a breathy laugh. “We're really fucked.”

Kenickie nodded. “Yeah. Both fucked to love who we want.”

A silence stretched between them, but it was far from uncomfortable. It wasn't comfortable either… it just was a silence. “I've got a spare cigarette.” Danny said, breath mingling with Kenickie's. They finally separated, but he noticed that they were sitting far closer than they were before, thighs touching and their sides pressed together.

“Light it up.”

As they sat there in Greased Lightening, sharing another cigarette, they couldn't help but laugh about how fucked they were. 

They were both gone for the other, and fucked by the law.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was emotional to write...
> 
> I might have used a few uses of the word "queer" despite it being a slur that's constantly being shot at me... mainly because I know that this was the 50s, and I'm aware that the language would be different back then. I know it's not a slur for some people in the community, and for some it is even their identity. I know this, but for me it is a slur that's spat at me with vulgar. 
> 
> Small rant right here about homophobia I face in rural Ireland... can ya tell?
> 
> On another note, I'm [honey-bow](https://honey-bow.tumblr.com) on tumblr so throw me a follow or a message/follow over there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
